


Start Over

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'It had been about a month since his mother had left with Natsu, only allowed to take one child. Shouyou remembered that he had offered to stay with his father, in order to let Natsu start over again. He knew now that it was the safest thing that he could have done. 'Hinata Shouyou's life changed after his parents divorce, and not for the better. High School at Karasuno is where many things change, his volleyball skills, his Father and his life. Hinata's carefully woven stories that are filled with lies cannot fool his new team.DISCONTINUED~~





	1. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beans!! 
> 
> It is I,,,,,, someone who procrastinated writing fluff for some hardcore angst. lmao please dont kill me.
> 
> anyway,,,,,, this is a multi chapter fanfic but i dont know when the next chapter will be up due to the looming threat of my last term of school for the year. Hopefully i will have chapter 2 up before the end of holidays. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :-)

“Mum, why do you have to go?”

“Honey, I love you, I can’t stay here anymore, your father and I don’t love each other anymore. I’m sorry I can’t take both you Shou, I can only take one child. I love you.” His mother looked so sad, the pain in her eyes was unbearable to the young boy.

“Take Natsu with you ok? She deserves a chance to start over.” Shouyou whispers to his mother as she packs the last of her things.

“Shou, honey, don’t forget that I love you. Make me proud and I will see you soon. Okay?” His mother has her hand resting on his cheek as tears make their way down her porcelain cheeks, staining the skin a horrible shade of red.

“Okay” Shouyou mutters. “I love you.”

“I love you too honey.”

Shouyou watched as his mother straps Natsu in her car seat and puts the rest of her bags in the car. Hinata waved goodbye to his mother and sister as they drove off. He was thankful that the divorce was a quick one. He had friends whose parents had gone through years of divorce and were emotionally traumatised. His father had already gone back inside in a flurry of anger, muttering about how much he hated his now ex-wife. Hinata didn’t know what to do now. All he had known was gone. He did the only thing left to do; start over again.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been about a month since his mother had left with Natsu, only allowed to take one child. Shouyou remembered that he had offered to stay with his father, in order to let Natsu start over again. He knew now that it was the safest thing that he could have done.

He remembered when he had come back home a week after his mum had left, with a test paper in his hand. His dad had been furious when he read the paper. _‘’What the hell, Shouyou? I had more faith in you then this. This is what happens when you slack off. No food for a week, you hear me?”_ Shouyou shivered from the memory. He didn’t like not being able to eat.

It had only gotten progressively worse from that point. His father had started banning food more often than was necessary, almost every week. He was lucky enough to have picked up doing odd jobs for people around the neighbourhood, and was able to pay for lunches at school.

Last week was the first time his father had ever hit him. The look in his father’s eye was enough to hunt him for eternity. Every day since then, he got regular beatings from his father. He learnt how to cover up the bruises and cuts using some concealer he bought from the corner store with the little money he had.

This is the new normal.

 

* * *

 

 

“Shou-chan!! There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“Izumi-chan, you could have just texted me you know? Anyway, I’m always here at lunch. I need to practice spiking for the volleyball tournament next week! By the way, thanks for agreeing to play with me at the tournament. I know that you don’t know how to play, but it means a lot to me!”

Shouyou was now in his third and final year of junior high. It had been 2 years since his mother left him with his father, and so far the only thing that had gotten better was his lying skills. After all, he had to lie and make excuses about the reasons he has so many bruises and cuts. Of course, Shouyou still saw his mother whenever he could.

Shouyou’s mother lived 2 towns over from his father’s house, which was easy for when Shouyou wanted to see his mother. His father however, didn’t like that Shouyou could so easily see his mother, and always had him grounded for one reason or another.

Volleyball is still his favourite sport and one of his only passions. Over the past two years, he had struggled to put together a volleyball team at junior high. He had to make do with the girls’ volleyball team and the women’s association team in his neighbourhood. Of course all his hard work and persistence had payed off, and he now had 3 first years wanting to play on his boys’ volleyball team. He still didn’t have enough players for a proper volleyball team, so Izumi-chan and Kei-chan had offered to step in and help him out. What else would best friends do?

 

* * *

 

Volleyball is a great excuse for all the bruises, but the same couldn’t be said for broken ribs. The night before his first ever volleyball tournament, Shouyou’s father had thrown him down a flight of stairs because he was being too loud in his bedroom, which had broken 2 of his ribs. Shouyou however, is not one to let an injury get in his way.

Kitagawa Daiichi.

That is his first ever opponent. Shouyou was practically buzzing with nerves and excitement.

“Umm… Hinata-Senpai? Do you need to use the bathroom?”

“Gahh!! No no no Ishi-chan!! I’m just nervous, that’s all!!”

“Ahh okay.”

The infamous king of the court. That was his opponent.

 

* * *

 

 

_‘Hospitals don’t smell nice’_

Of course Shouyou’s injury was not something that he could just brush off. He had been stupid to think that he could pretend that he didn’t have 2 broken ribs.

 It happened when he was jumping. Izumi had accidently set the ball in the opposite direction. Shouyou was on the other side of the court in seconds. He had leaped into the air and that was when he fell. The pressure in his chest was too great. He landed in a heap on the floor, clutching at his chest. Izumi was frantically talking to a first aid officer about what happened. The next thing Shouyou knew he was being lifted onto a stretcher.

Panic had started to set in at that moment, waves rising and crashing sending his mind into a frenzy. _‘What if they saw the bruises? Would he be taken away from his dad? What if they sent him to a foster home? **What if they don’t do anything**?’_

There were so many eyes looking at him as he was being loaded into the ambulance. But one gaze was overpowering. He looked up and locked gazes with none other than the king of the court. Calculating blue eyes seemed to look right through him, past walls of lies and hidden scars, seeing his darkest secrets. Their gaze was torn away when the doors to the ambulance closed, caging him in a confined space.

They had put him under anaesthetic in the ambulance so all he saw after that moment was darkness.

When he came to, all he could smell was that sickly clean smell that hospitals had. He heard beeping coming somewhere from his left; most likely all kinds of machines that showed his heartrate and other useless information.

The first thing Shouyou saw when he opened his eyes was white light. It made his headache worse. Shouyou groaned and attempted to sit up but found that to be very difficult, due to the pain in his chest.

“Hinata-kun, please just lie still so I can check your vitals.”

Shouyou looked up and noticed the nurse who had been watching him. He complied and lied still on the bed.

After the nurse had finished poking and prodding him, she bowed and left the room, after she informed him that his father would be coming in very soon to see him. Shouyou thanked her, and waited until she left to start panicking.

_‘Oh god, my father is coming in!! I didn’t prepare for this! I never thought about his reaction to me being put into the hospital! He’s going to kill me!_

“This way Koroshimasu-san.”

Shouyou’s father stood tall and menacing in the doorway, almost taking up the entire frame with his large and muscular body. A horrifying smirk appeared on his face when he saw me lying in the hospital bed, his eyes had that same look in them as when he beats me or pushes around.

The nurse had already scurried away after showing his father to his room. _I would have too if I could actually move._

“Shouyou-kun, nice to see you.”

 

* * *

 

 


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to stay with you too, Natsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Beans!!!!
> 
> i have a new chapter for you (*^ω^)
> 
> i decided to add in more dialogue between Hinata's junior high frands 
> 
> annyyywayyyyy hope you enjoy!!

The wind whipped against Shouyou’s skin as he rode his bike to Karasuno for his entrance exam. Karasuno had always been his dream school ever since he had seen the small giant playing on the national stage. Shouyou had already told Izumi-chan and Kou-chan that he was going to attend Karasuno, and they applied with him. He was very nervous about the exam, he never did well in them.

With a sigh, Shouyou locked his bike in the bike rack near the front of the school, and hopped into the line that was forming to get names written down. He looked at his watch and sighed in relief, he still would have had another 10 minutes before the gates were shut. He looked over to the other students milling around near the hall where they would take the exam. Izumi-chan and Kouji-chan were probably waiting for him, he continued his search while he waited in line. As he scanned the faces of the crowd before him, he noticed an attractive dark haired figure standing alone next to the doors, the back of the head seemed familiar but he just couldn’t remember where he had seen it before. Surely he would remember if he saw someone as beautiful as that.

“Next,” a voice in front of him said.

He looked down and noticed that he was in the front of the line.

“Hinata Shouyou, Yukigaoka Junior High.” His voice shook as he spoke, startled out of his thoughts. He left the line after his name was recorded onto the paper. Izumi-chan and Kouji-chan suddenly appeared on either side of him, almost looking like bodyguards as they all walked together in a line towards the closed doors. Shouyou had spaced out and was only just tuning into the conversation.

“Kou-chan, do you think that the English section will be hard? Because if it is Shouyou is done for!” Izumi-chan was giggling as he said it, showing that he wasn’t being serious.

Still, Shouyou went bright red with embarrassment and anger.

“Izumi-chaaannn~ That’s not very nice! Considering YOU suck at Modern Japanese!” Shouyou said in a sing-song voice.

“Kouji-chan! Do something to stop this madness! Shou-chan just insulted me! Is the really the Shouoyu we know and love?”

“I don’t know Izumi, Shouyou has gotten snarky lately- “ He was cut off by a message over the speakers.

“Can all students please enter the hall and choose a seat where you will not be distracted. Further instructions will be given.”

The easy-going atmosphere that surrounded all the students quickly diminished. Nerves and doubt crept into the minds of unconfident students. Shouyou was buzzing with nerves and had a feeling of sickness creeping up on him. He made his way into the hall and chose a seat near the back. The exams were passed out and Shouyou’s nerves increased, _calm down, breathe in and out, calm down._

 

* * *

 

 

The sky was getting dark when he left the hall. Izumi-chan and Kou-chan had already left to walk home, leaving Shouyou to collect his bike and ride home. As he pedalled up the mountain, his thoughts drifted to volleyball. Shouyou loved spiking and he was getting better at receiving, but he wasn’t at a high school level yet. The last proper match he ever played in was a disaster. His team was forced to forfeit after he had been rushed to the hospital. Not to mention after he was released from the hospital, his father got really mad. So mad in fact, that Shouyou had to stay at home for another week so the bruises would fade and his sprained ankle was okay enough to walk on. Obviously his father had called the school informing them that he was being kept home to rest and recover.

_I just hope that next year is different._

* * *

 

 

“Shou-chan!”

A ball of orange haired fluff came barrelling towards him, almost knocking him off his feet as it soared through the air and clung onto his neck.

“Natsu-chan! I missed you so much!” Shouyou wrapped his arms around Natsu’s small body, hugging her to him.

“Nii-chan, I can’t breathe.”

“Geeehhhhh! Sorry Natsu!”

Shouyou gently put Natsu on the ground, and turned to hug his mother. His mother was only just taller than him, which meant that Shouyou could comfortably rest his head on her shoulder. She hugged him back tightly, squeazing him and crushing his bones.

“Okaa-san, you’re killing me.”

“Sorry Shouoyu! I just haven’t seen you since your graduation, I was starting to think that you forgot about me!”

“I could never forget about you Okaa-san.”

“Okaa-san, you hogging Nii-chan. I wanna turn!”

 _Natsu was so cute!_ She stood next to her mother with her hands on her hips giving the cutest pout, which was supposed to be a glare.

“Come on now, Natsu. We have to go back to the apartment anyway. Shouyou said he was going to help us pack!”

“Okaa-san, I don’t wanna go to Tokyo, I wanna stay here. Nii-chan can’t come to Tokyo all the time, I wanna see Nii-chan, Okaa-san."

Fat tears started rolling down Natsu’s cheeks, her bottom lip stuck out and started quivering. Shouyou picked Natsu up and let her hug him as he walked towards his mothers apartment.

“Natsu, you know that Okaa-san got a new job. When you move to Tokyo, you will be able to have many cooler things.”

“But Nii-chan, I don’t want cool things. I want to stay with you.”

Shouyou could feel his heart breaking _._

 

 

_I want to stay with you too, Natsu._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo that was the chapter,,,,
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave sugestions and corrections in the comments!!
> 
> now, i have no ideawhen i will be able to update the next chapter as school is starting up again next week and i also have drama competitions starting the week after. I do hope that I will get the next chapterup fairly soon, and i will try to write it up this weekend.
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments!!
> 
> See you next time! (⌒ω⌒)ﾉ


End file.
